When You're Gone
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: This is a contestshipping story. May is sad bc Ash broke up with her for Misty. What happens when Drew comes along? Contains total all out contest shipping. A oneshot with slight advance shipping, but mostly contestshipping. Slight May x Ash hinted Full


Summary: This is a contest-shipping story. May is sad b/c Ash broke up with her for Misty. What happens when Drew comes along? Contains total all out contest shipping. A one-shot with slight advance shipping, but mostly contest-shipping. Slight May x Ash hinted Full May x Drew

Disclaimer: I don't own Avril Lavigne's song "When You Are Gone" or Pokemon. **Sigh** although I wish I did own Pokemon.

When You Are Gone

May and Dawn fan forever

May's POV

I sat down. Breaking up with the most handsome guy I had ever met was the saddest moment in my life. I picked up a rock and skimmed it into the water. The beach, the sky, the world reminded me of those harsh words he said. I didn't want to remember them, but I did as plain as day. I remember it like it was yesterday, which it was.

Flashback 

I was sitting in Ash's apartment. Misty was there too. I was wondering why Misty was with him. He got up from the couch clearing his throat. "May, I have something to tell you. I'm breaking up with you. You just aren't what I was looking for. Misty, however, is. She's got class and style, but you…you're a total all out klutz." I didn't know how to take that. I didn't want to look like a fool, so I stood up for myself. "Misty isn't everything either!" I said. "She believes leprechauns are real." I must have said something that made him extremely upset, for the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a bloody lip.

"Don't ever come crawling back to me! I love Misty and I will never love you again!" Ash said. I guess I was just yesterday's trash to him. I thought he loved me. I thought we would always be together. I got up, covered my lip with my sleeve, and ran out the door. I was crying. I never looked back. I could hear the last words Ash said playing over and over in my head as I ran to the only source of comfort I had, the beach.

Flashback ends 

I decided to waste my time by singing a break-up song by Avril Lavigne.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_Will always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

Tears flowed from my eyes after I sang the song. I thought there was no hope left. Ash was the only guy I knew I'd truly love. That's what I thought anyway. I heard a bit of clapping behind me. I turned around, tears still in my eyes to see those familiar eyes I had seen when I was a coordinator. "Drew." I said slowly. He sure had matured since I last saw him. He still had those bangs and the signature flip. I never thought I'd see him again after the way I yelled at him at the last contest we was in. It was when we were in Johto. He still hadn't been treating his Absol right. So I had decided it was time to confront him.

_[Flashback_

_Drew thought Absol still wasn't trying its absolute best. I got angry so I walked up and yelled in his face. "You wouldn't know how to raise a Pokemon if it bit you on your hand." It stung. I know it b/c at that moment Drew took off running. I could see light tears sprinkling in his eyes. "Good bye forever May." He had said._

_[End of flashback_

"I'm sorry Drew. For last time I mean." He did something I'd never expect him to do. I guess I was still crying, b/c the way he looked at me was a look of compassion. He pulled me close to him and turned my face towards his. He gently wiped away my tears and then looked at my lip.

"What's a pretty little lady like you doing crying May? Do you bite your lip or something May?"

I felt my face grow hot. Was I dreaming or had he called me pretty? Was he just teasing me or did he really care? I decided to answer. "Ash…he broke up with me."

"That's too bad May. Did he do that to your lip?"

"Yes he did."

He pulled me into a tight hug. "May…there's something I wanted to tell you for quite a while. I know you loved Ash and probably still do, but I…" He stammered. "I love you May."

Wow! That hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't see it coming. I knew I had to respond, but how. I guess my brain took over right then and there b/c of the words that came out of my mouth. "I love you too Drew." He pulled me into a hug. It was passionate and he dipped me. My long brown hair that was no longer in two bunches fell in my face. I giggled. He sure was sweet and romantic.

"Where was I my lady? Oh yes right here." He pulled me against him again. We gazed into each other's eyes and then we kissed. Long and passionate it was. It seemed to last forever. I didn't want this moment to end. But all good things come to an end right? We broke apart to take in the air. I hadn't felt like this since I kissed Ash, but it felt so different. I actually enjoyed it. When I was with Ash I couldn't tell, but now. Now was like the world was meant for love. I knew I was ready.

--3 years later

It's been three long years since that day when I lost some and gained some. I'm now living in the same house with Drew. We are married and I have three kids. Two girls, Arial and Amy; the surname for May. Our son's name is Andy; close enough to Andrew or Drew. We call him handy Andy b/c he helps Drew in his job. Drew's a carpenter. I stay home with the girls. They sure are growing. Arial has Drew's eyes, while Amy had my eyes. I miss Drew every now and then, but when I get sad or I miss him a lot, I sing the song I had given to Ash. Sure it's a breakup song, but I still use it. After all, if it wasn't for that song Drew might not have found me when he did and we might not be together like we are now. Drew and I promised to be together forever. I know we will be. Always.

DREWDREWMAYMAYDREWMAY

**Me: Well, what did you think?**

**Drew: I'd never fall in love with May.**

**Me: You know that's not true. If it wasn't for her throwing that Frisbee and becoming a coordinator, you probably never would've met.**

**May: That's true, but we don't love each other.**

**Drew: Yeah. I wouldn't love a lame coordinator.**

**May: -runs off crying-**

**Me: Drew that wasn't nice. Next time I'll make you mobbed by fan girls.**

**Drew: Ahhhh!! No!! Make it stop!! –being chased by a bunch of fan girls-**

**Me: Anyway now that I'm alone. –crickets chirping- Okay partially alone. Review. Tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? In between? Realize flames will get dosed by m' water type Pokemon so you have no need to try. Thanks for reading and see ya'll later. **

**Heather -the cheery Irish girl- LoL**


End file.
